Centrifugal switches, and even torque switches, have been previously proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,224 and 3,366,757. Such switches were ones which utilize a weight urged by a coil spring inwardly toward the axis of rotation, and, upon the rotational speed exceeding a predetermined amount, the weight would move outwardly to an open circuit condition relative to a circular, coaxial, second conductor member. Such centrifugal switches were used in connection with a garage door operator which had a cover housing, but such cover necessarily was constructed to be removable for servicing and the home owner might operate the operator with such cover removed. With continued emphasis on safety, it is now recognized that these switch mechanisms are capable of being exposed and, hence, capable of being knocked out of adjustment or of causing injury due to the rotating switch parts. Additionally, the weights acted on by centrifugal force which comprise a part of the switch mechanism might be subject to contact bounce as the switch accelerates or decelerates through the given speed of operation between opening and closing switch conditions. This contact bounce could be an undesirable condition in providing two rather than one changes of door operating conditions in providing indefinite changes of switch conditions.